1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unit for picking up and displaying a video of surroundings of a vehicle. Moreover, the present invention relates to a method of displaying the vehicle surroundings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-173048 (=JP2004173048) discloses a conventional technology. Based on a plurality of picked-up videos of surroundings of a vehicle, the above conventional technology obtains an optical flow through template matching, detects other vehicle on the picked-up videos and displays the other vehicle on a monitor.
However, the conventional method according to JP2004173048 has the following inconvenience (paragraphs [0016] and [0017]): For selectively displaying a mobile body approaching a subject vehicle, a speed vector of each pixel in the video is calculated by taking a frame-to-frame difference, sensing the following video area as one mobile body: a video area having speed vectors which are different from those of the subject vehicle and which are same as each other. Thereby, the video processing is complicated, increasing operation (calculation) quantity.